


National Hero

by justmarcialima



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bottom Will, Competition, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Insults, M/M, Olympics AU, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rio 2016, Rivalry, Semi-Public Sex, Swimmers AU, Teasing, Top Hannibal, Will is cocky, but he is morally dubious, or a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That Olympics AU that nobody asked me for but I’m writing anyways. </p>
<p>Will Graham is a national treasure for the United States of America, being the youngest swimmer to win Gold in the Olympics of London 2012, now he’s 21 years old and still the best bet to win Gold in Rio 2016. Hannibal has a long list of gold medals for his country Lithuania and this is his first year going again to an Olympics since he retired, this time as coach for Matthew Brown. Hannibal’s confident his swimmer is gonna win the Gold. But Will is his best and only adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The Olympics are happening in my country and all I did was write this fanfic while watching the swimming competitions. 
> 
> Lithuanian clothes: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5d/3a/70/5d3a70ae29543bfb388ddd259bf62347.jpg
> 
> American clothes: http://www.nbcolympics.com/sites/default/files/styles/951x536_rectangle/public/field_image/05August2016/michael-phelps-opening-ceremony-rio-olympics-opening-_webf-1.jpg?itok=xN44jjqF

Hannibal thought he had a very fulfilling career. He went to several Olympics, competed and won at least more than half of the total of his country’s medals. When he retired at the age of 39, older than most professional swimmers, he swore he would never coach. He always thought coaching was for someone who couldn’t do it. But he found himself training a young Matthew Brown and he was very happy with the results of the boy. Yearning medal after medal they finally found themselves in the position to compete in the Olympics. Hannibal knew this would happen eventually and they were ready. 

They soon started studying their possible competition and found no swimmer capable enough to beat Matthew, only the young Will Graham, America’s sweetheart. Matthew was a solid swimmer with a good technique but he wasn’t known for being the most approachable person, in fact he could be most of the times creepy and rude. Will in the other hand was charming and beautiful, with those big blue eyes, the dark curls and the pearly smile. Everyone loved him and he also happened to be created by Poseidon himself it seemed. The boy seemed to be able to breathe underwater making him a record breaker for being the fastest in any category, really. He didn’t had any apparent flaws, so Hannibal made a case to study the boy through and through. Of course he failed to mention to Matthew that he already knew Will from the last Olympics before Lecter retired. The boy had taken away his gold medal, making Hannibal stay with the Silver. Hannibal couldn’t believe he had lost to a child in the last swim of his career. Having that cocky son of a bitch wink and smirk at him when they exited the pool made his blood boil. If he were a serial killer he would have killed him in his sleep that night but he settled for revenge in a more dignified way. Beating him in the pool again. Of course this time it would be Matthew and not him doing the job and that dimmed only a little of his enthusiasm. 

The opening ceremony in Brazil was beautiful, moving and addressed real issues representing all of the cultural differences in the country, doing so much with little resources. The Lithuanian delegation was little but had much enthusiasm. Of course Hannibal found the clothes they were wearing horrible, with different shades of green all over the place, but he had to admit he had worn worse in other opening ceremonies. The flag bearer was this new kid from basketball that Hannibal didn’t give a flying fuck. At least Matthew was doing an effort to look alive and smile for the cameras and the people. 

Will on the other hand was as chill and smug as ever, the bastard, Hannibal thought. He was the flag bearer for the USA delegation, wearing that navy blue blazer, the stripy shirt, white pants and shoes. The crowd already loved USA, bless their ignorant little hearts, but they loved Will more. Hannibal had to admit to himself that the boy was now a man. The last time Hannibal had looked at Will he still had a few pimples on his face, was thin as a starved child and was tall and gangly. Seventeen years old. So that was why Hannibal had such a hard time accepting he lost to a kid. Now Will was all grown up. He was much more muscular and lean, with more confidence in his step and a scruff on his face. Lecter had to admit Will had always been pretty, even younger, but now he looked handsome and gorgeous. Of course that didn’t stopped the deep hatred he had for the boy. 

Will was just happy to be there and it was an honor to him to carry the flag of his country in the beautiful opening ceremony. He didn’t thought he had much competition, aside from the uprising Lithuanian swimmer Matthew Brown. Jack seemed worried about Matthew but Will wasn’t. Will knew his skills and was confident in his techniques. But Jack was freaking out way before they got in Brazil. He made Will watch all of Matthew’s competitions and watch out for any flaws he could use in their advantage. Graham thought it was crazy worrying about only one competitor when there were so many. But his coach was explicit in his orders and he scared the shit out of Will, so the young man complied. 

Will didn’t care about Matthew but his coach. He knew Hannibal and had snatched his gold medal away from him in his last competition. The media liked to say they were rivals and painted a pretty picture that most would not believe, but they actually were. Will had the aspiration of defeating the very best and he did that. Hannibal was not pleased. William had though he would never see the man again, since he knew for a fact that Hannibal was too proud to become a coach, but for his surprise he did become a very good one. Oh, and Will would love to rob his medal again. The American’s very blood seemed to pulse inside him at the prospect. 

As soon as the delegation’s passed, they were all given a seed to plant in those big mirror thingies and then they stayed there to wait for the rest of the delegations. Since the Portuguese alphabet was different USA became Estados Unidos da América so they came earlier than expected, which gave Will a chance to talk to Matthew alone. He waited to place his seed on the contraption only when Lithuania would, much later. Hannibal was away from Matthew, in another mirror thing and chatting with an Italian competitor he seemed to know. Will approached carefully beside’s Matthew. 

\- So, you’re my big competition then? – He smiled charmingly at Matthew and extended his hand. – Will Graham. 

\- I know who you are. – Matthew smiled and shook his proffered hand. – My coach is obsessed with you, which means I’m obsessed with you. 

Will made a fake surprised face. 

\- Oh really? Who’s your coach again? 

\- Hannibal Lecter. 

\- Oh yeah, I’ve heard of him. – He looked down and picked some invisible thread off his blazer. – Apparently he’s a big shot or something in your country right? 

\- National hero. Much like you. – The man praised. Will made a false gesture of modesty. 

\- Oh please. I’m too young to be a national hero. Merely someone who the kids can look up to. 

\- My dream is to inspire as much as you have done. 

\- I’m sure you will. – He said sweetly, but his eyes were sharp. Matthew didn’t seem to notice. – Well, I wish you the best of luck, Matthew. – They shook hands again and Will scurried out of there fast, muttering to himself under his breath “You’re gonna need it”. 

As soon as Will left Hannibal reached Matthew that had a dreamy look on his face. 

\- What that little bastard said to you? – He asked sharply. 

\- He was amazing and acknowledged me as an equal! He’s a legend and he acknowledged me, Hannibal! ME! A wanna-be swimmer. I’m in love. 

\- Shut up, Brown. – Hannibal rolled his eyes but the kid wouldn’t shut up until they reached the Olympic village. Matthew was infatuated and that was a big problem which Hannibal was sure Will had in mind when he went to talk with him in the first place. Fuck!

Hannibal gave Brown a stern lecture before he went to bed to stay with his head in the game and that Will only made that to throw him off of his game but in the end, Hannibal only shoved the kid to bed since they would start competing early tomorrow. 

To appease his mind Hannibal decided to swim. He always recurred to water when he felt troubled. It was his passion, his career, his hobby, his happiness and his calmness. So he changed his ridiculous clothes into swimming trunks, grabbed his glasses and towel and went to the village’s private pool. 

Will got to the Olympic village late and Jack ordered him to go straight to bed but he didn’t listened. He wanted to take a relaxing swim before the turmoil that would happen tomorrow and at this time of night everybody would be sleeping, so he changed his clothes into his generic white trunks (now the swimmers received some shorts to compete) and his towel and went to the indoor pool of the village. When he got there it was empty, so he toed off his flip flops, put his towel aside and dived right in, already feeling better. He let himself float, closed his eyes and pushed his arms above his head, feeling the nothingness of the night until he heard that accented voice. 

\- Didn’t your coach taught you better? You should have been asleep by now. – Will opened his eyes to found Hannibal staring at him from the edge of the pool. The boy smirked. Will had wanted to confront Hannibal sooner or later but he was glad it would happen now when they were alone in the silence of the night. 

\- No one can challenge me tomorrow on the pool, why rest when I can live? – With Hannibal, Will dropped all the pretences of being coy and modest. He knew he was good and Hannibal knew it too. He didn’t have to fake to be someone he wasn’t. 

Hannibal made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat and dropped his glasses and towel next to Will’s. Will had a good view of Hannibal’s body and he liked at he saw. Since he was a teen Will found Hannibal handsome but now he found the older man breathtaking. It wasn’t a secret that Will liked his man silver and Hannibal was starting to. His light hair had specks of grey in it as well as his chest hair that had grown since he stopped competing. He was still in shape, Will realized, even if his belly was a bit soft now. He still had powerful arms and legs that Will was sure it could carry him. The American licked his lips subconsciously. 

\- I’m not sure about that. – Hannibal said, pushing his hair out of his face and looking at Will straighten himself on the pool. His curly hair was wet and sticking to his skin. 

\- Oh, I am. – He winked and that made Hannibal blood boil. – It seems most of the athletes are under trained. I’m not. 

\- It seems that you’re coach must be good then. 

\- Jack is a tyrant. But I push myself to the limit. – Then he did something. – Have we met before? I feel like your face is very familiar but I can’t pin point where I saw you. – Of course he was taunting, both knew that he knew whom Hannibal was. 

Hannibal wasn’t going to fall for this. 

\- William, you know who I am, drop the act. – He toed off his flip flops. Will laughed throwing his head back. 

\- Oh, but Hannibal. It’s so easy to taunt you. I can rile you up like no other. 

\- That’s because you’re a smug child that thinks he’s better than everyone. 

\- I’m not a child anymore, Hannibal. – He pushed the hair out of his forehead and scratched his beard. 

\- Only in body. – Hannibal put his foot on the water to test the temperature. 

\- Are you going to get in here with me? – Will smirked. Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 

\- Why? The pool belongs to you? I’m sure it belongs to the estate of Rio de Janeiro and consequently the Federative Republic of Brazil. 

\- I don’t think Brazil is a Federative Republic. – He said, as Hannibal jumped on the water with the grace of an expert swimmer. 

\- I’m pretty sure it is. You should had studied more, young swimmer. 

\- I’m a national hero so I’ve must have done something right with my life. 

\- Don’t you get tired of that ego of yours?

\- Only stating the true, Hannibal. – He smiled. – Or in your old age have you forgotten how it feels to compete? How it feels to have your name shouted by a crowd? 

\- I’m not old and of course I remember. I’m still a national treasure and no one is gonna take that away from me. I’m still a legend. 

\- Yeah, a legend who was defeated by a seventeen year old. – Will mocked. 

\- You’re a cocky prick do you know that? – Hannibal glared at the man, whom laughed. 

\- Cocky prick, huh? That’s an unusual offense. I feel like your mind is somewhere else, Hannibal. 

\- Shut up, Will. 

\- Tell you what, grandpa. How about we compete here? I can tell you still resent me for winning a medal that you thought was yours by right. So, how about a 100m no category and no rules? 

\- Why would I do that? – Hannibal swam in front of Will. 

\- C’mon, I know that you’re dying to have your sweet revenge against me. 

Hannibal pondered for a few minutes and nodded. 

\- I’m doing crawl then. – Hannibal raised his eyebrow. 

\- Fine. I’ll go with butterfly. May the best man win. – They shook hands and swam to the edge of the pool, getting out of it and getting ready for the “competition”. 

\- In the mark of 3. – Hannibal said, setting in position. 

\- Bossy. – Will mumbled, but said nothing. They both counted and jumped on the pool with precision. Hannibal started with the head start but was surprised by Will pulling on one of his feet and surpassing him. Then he remembered that there were no rules on this little game of theirs. Before they turned, Hannibal managed to catch up with Will, jumping on his back and pushing him down on the water, drowning the younger man and turning efectly on the edge of the pool before Will could regain his senses. Sputtering water Will jumped into action again, trying to recuperate the time he lost. Hannibal was a bit ahead of him but Will knew he could surpass him and he still had a trick up his sleeve to win. He changed his style to crawl so he could gain more speed and reached Hannibal’s waist line. Then Will pulled Hannibal’s trunks down, exposing that beautiful and tanned ass of his and making Hannibal tangle his strong legs on the fabric of his trunks, effectly delaying him and making Will win. Will, being his smug self looked back and blew a kiss to Hannibal that managed to disentangle his legs from his trunks just in time to see Will reach the edge of the pool. That enraged Hannibal so much he swam the rest of the way and caged Will against the edge of the pool, forgetting that he was completely naked and that might be considered incredibly inappropriate. 

\- You are the most incredible scumbag that I’ve ever had the displeasure of knowing. – Hannibal growled against his ear, making Will laugh out loud, throwing his head back and hitting slightly Hannibal’s naked chest. 

\- At least you admit I’m incredible. – He looked behind his shoulder at Hannibal’s face. – Why are you so mad? Is it because you’re modest or because I won again? I’ve heard you have nothing to be modest about. Locker room chat and all that. – He swam back, closing the gap between their bodies and wiggling his bottom against Hannibal’s crotch, being surprised when he found out Hannibal’s cock was actually hard. - Oh. Or maybe you’re mad at yourself for desiring someone you were supposed to hate. – He wiggled his bottom more, dragging the head and shaft of Hannibal’s cock against his clothed crack. – Maybe you’re mad that you are turned on by a smug kid. – Hannibal grabbed Will’s waist forcefully and pressed him against the edge of the pool. Sliding one of his hands against Will’s wet torso he dragged down until he reached Will’s crotch and palmed Graham’s also hard cock. 

\- It appears that you’re also affected.

Will turned around with a smirk to look at Hannibal’s face properly. Both were breathing hard from the swim and their closeness. 

\- I’ve never hid the fact that I find you attractive, Hannibal. – Will dragged his hands through Hannibal’s torso until he reached his neck, where he laced them on his nape. – And it isn’t really a secret that I like my men older. It’s really just a bonus when they are very attractive, strong, tall and European with an accent. 

\- That might be the first time you give me a compliment. 

\- I could be talking about any other man who fits these categories, Hannibal, don’t get ahead of yourself. 

\- Well, I’m the one who you are hard for right now, so I made an assumption. – With that Hannibal, slid his hand inside Will’s trunks and gave the american’s cock an stroke that made Graham buckle his knees and falter on his paddling on the water but Hannibal caught him before he could descend any further. – I’m sorry, but if I’m assuming maybe I should go and… - He started to slide his hand away from Will’s trunks but the younger man grabbed his hand and said a hasty and needy “NO!” making Hannibal smirk. 

\- Don’t look so smug. – Will said, with his cheeks tinting a lovely shade of pink. 

\- Ah, so you know how I feel now. 

\- Shut up and kiss me, Hannibal. – Will didn’t wait for Hannibal to comply; he just grabbed the man’s nape and smashed their mouths together in a frenzied kiss. Hannibal pushed Will’s trunks down, making his cock jump. Will’s mouth tasted of chlorine and something that was all Will and Hannibal was addicted to the taste of him. The Lithuanian’s hand went to Will’s cock again, this time giving it firm strokes, instead of teasing ones. The American stopped the kiss to groan at the sensation and Hannibal took the chance to lick away the droplets of water from Will’s skin. 

\- Fuck, Hannibal. – The younger swimmer moaned. 

\- I’m planning to. – Hannibal said smugly. He took hold of Will’s waist and lifted him up to sit on the edge of the pool above his towel. The pool was deep but not as deep as an Olympic pool, so Hannibal was able to stand with the water level at his shoulders. He took advantage of that by opening Will legs and fitting himself in between them so he could give a good look at Will’s cock. It was lean and long, thinner than Hannibal’s own cock and a bit smaller but still above average. Will didn’t have foreskin and his head was pink and glistering in the dimmed lights of the pool. – Jewish roots? – Hannibal asked raising a brow at Will’s cock. Graham rolled his eyes. 

\- Not really. It was probably done at the hospital. Now, are you going to inspect me doctor, or are you going to suck me? 

Hannibal rolled his eyes but complied, engulfing the head of Will’s cock in one quick motion. The younger swimmer whimpered at the feel of Hannibal’s tongue swirling against the sensitive head of his cock and grabbed at the Lithuanian’s wet tresses. Will had to admit that Hannibal had a very skilled tongue and mouth. 

The older man started bobbing his head up and down, feeling the veins of the boy’s cock with his tongue. Hannibal lifted his hand until it reached Will’s open and panting mouth and inserted two of his digits inside. Releasing Will’s cock only long enough to mutter roughly “Suck”, Hannibal drove right into again, taking Will up to his base and groaning around it. Will on the other hand obeyed Hannibal right away, replicating the same motions on Hannibal’s gingers and making them wet. Then the Lithuanian swimmer dragged his digits out of the younger’s man mouth and drove them right at Will’s little pink puckered hole, slowly working one inside and croaking it so he could reach Will’s prostate. 

\- OH YES! – Will moaned. – Just like that. 

Hannibal looked up at Will and was mesmerized at the sight. The younger man had his head thrown back and his mouth open producing the most beautiful sounds, his hands were grabbing gently at Hannibal’s head, not to push but to have something to hold on. Was it that image that Hannibal inserted another finger inside Will to start stretching him. It was difficult because saliva wasn’t enough lubrication to make things comfortable but Hannibal was past the point of caring and so was Will. 

\- Fuck me, Hannibal, I can’t take it any longer. – Will whimpered. 

Hannibal dragged his mouth out of Will’s cock to glare at him. 

\- I can’t fuck you right about now, Will. We don’t have any lube around in the fucking pool and you’re not prepared yet. 

\- I don’t care. – Will glared back. Yeah well, Will should care because with that attitude tomorrow he might not be even able to walk, even less swim. Hannibal thought. Then it was like a light bulb lightened up inside Hannibal’s head. 

\- Turn around. Knees down, ass up. – Hannibal rolled his eyes and watched Will do was he was asked. The Lithuanian got out of the pool and settled behind the man. – You have the most gorgeous ass, do you know that? – Hannibal squeezed firmly both of Will’s cheeks and gave them a light swat at each. Will gave a low chuckle. 

\- I’ve been told something similar multiple times by different people. 

\- Still cocky, huh? – Hannibal crouched down. 

\- Always. – His smile was broken down by a long groan as soon as he felt tentative licks against his hole, along with three gingers inside his ass. – God, Hannibal! 

\- Not a god but close enough. – He mumbled smugly and dived right in giving Will pleasure and making him wet inside and out at the same time. Will was writhing beneath him, whining and moaning like a wanton whore desperate for cock and looking at him that was exactly what Will was at the moment. 

\- Who’s…Who’s smug…FUCK… Who’s cocky now, huh? – Will said in between moans and whimpers. 

\- I aim to please. – Hannibal laughed, his breaths tickling Will’s wet and tight hole. 

\- Yes, you do. – He whimpered loud and long. – I can’t wait to have your big cock inside of me so you can fuck my tight little ass hard and fast. 

\- I hope you’re ready because I can’t wait anymore either. – Hannibal gave a few more thrusts with his fingers and spat on Will’s hole and his own cock to use as lubrication. It would have to do. 

\- Yes, fuck me. I’m ready. I can take it. – He gasped. 

\- I hope so. – Hannibal kneeled behind Will and approached his cock at Will’s entrance, gently inserting it inside the boy’s warm and tight hole, inch by inch with slow little thrusts so Will could take it. The young swimmer was cursing like a sailor the whole way, hissing and whimpering and Hannibal actually considered calling the whole thing off but as he was opening his mouth to say something, Will pushed back and his cock entered the rest of the way until his balls hit Will’s own. The American moaned then, loudly and full, hearing Hannibal’s own expletives of relief and pleasure. 

\- Fuck me Hannibal or I swear to God I’ll… - He never finished his sentence because Hannibal started to pound on him, hitting his prostate dead on every time he went back inside of him. Will could only moan, shout and whimper, neither caring if anyone could hear them. 

The Lithuanian was gripping Will’s hips so hard that he was sure he would have bruises in the morning to prove this was actually happening. Hannibal grabbed Will by the hair and pulled him up against his chest, so he could suck on Will’s neck and leave him with more bruises. 

\- Touch yourself for me. – He whispered against the boy’s ear, making Will shiver and gasp. The younger man could only comply, wrapping his hand against his own cock and jerking himself along with Hannibal’s sharp thrusts. 

Hannibal knew he was close to coming but he wanted Will to come first, so he wrapped a hand around Will’s own hand and started to jerk off the boy at his own rhythm. A few more thrusts and Will was coming all over his own hand as well as Hannibal’s. As soon as Will came, Hannibal let go and came too, painting Will’s insides with his warm cum. The both of them collapsed side by side on the edge of the pool, panting harshly and trying to catch their breaths.   
Then Will started laughing and Hannibal looked at him confused. 

\- What? – He looked at the younger man. 

\- I’m just imagining the look on the employers faces when they find our trunks at the bottom of the pool because I don’t have the strength to get them back. 

Hannibal chuckled too. 

\- Me neither. 

Hannibal and Will did manage to get up after a while but neither of them had the strength to get their trunks back so they only wrapped their towels around each other’s waists, kissed long and passionately and went to their respective rooms. 

The next day Will ended up with the Bronze medal and Matthew with the gold. Hannibal laughed at the boy’s face but whispered in his ear to meet him later in his room. Will couldn’t tell if Hannibal fucked him hard only to jeopardize his chances of getting the gold medal or if the thought never crossed his mind, but that night he found himself being fucked by the man again wearing his bronze medal and being proud of it even if he lost the gold for an orgasm. But a very earth shattering orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
